


Burden

by SmolGooDragon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolGooDragon/pseuds/SmolGooDragon
Summary: Rhajat goes to Ophelia for help with something that's been troubling her.





	Burden

**Author's Note:**

> It started as a joke, putting these two next to each other to get stat boosts.  
> And then their supports happened, and suddenly I find that I've been dragged down into rarepair hell.  
> Please take this, and join me in this relentless hell.

“Ophelia…”

 

Ophelia jolts, glancing over her shoulder from the tome she had been reading. She tenses for a moment, but quickly relaxes upon spying a familiar dark mage. “Ah, Rhajat! You’ve come to pay me a visit?”

Rhajat shifts uncomfortably, her arms folded close to her chest as she bites her thumb. “I… Yes. I suppose you could say that.”

Ophelia blinks before getting to her feet and clasping her hands together with a smile. “Ah, did you change your mind about wanting to discuss gem magic, after all? Or…” She suddenly gasps, leaning in closer. “Rhajat, did you require my assistance in cleansing the gunk from your dark aura once more?”

 

Rhajat grimaces, shaking her head. “No, no, I… Well. I don’t… know? Something has been… troubling me, as of late. Something I am unused to.”

The shorter mage blinks in surprise before tapping her chin. “Well, what is it? Whatever burdens your heart, know that I will do everything in my miraculous power to drive it away!”

Rhajat stares at the floor as she fidgets. “It’s… I don’t know what it is. I feel… unwell. I’ve tried casting hexes, experimenting with Faceless, reading forbidden tomes, but none of it eases the feeling. Those things usually amuse me, but this time… they were ineffective.”

Ophelia frowns. “Unwell, you say?”

“Yes. I’ve… I’ve been feeling heavy, as of late.” Rhajat gnaws a little harder on the pad of her thumb. “Such an annoying, pervasive feeling… It doesn’t feel good at all. And it makes my eyes feel like they’re prickling, when I am alone. Have you heard of such a curse before? I don’t know who possibly could have crafted so devious a hex, but…”

Ophelia’s eyes widen… and then her gaze softens. “Oh, Rhajat, you silly mongoose. That’s no curse!”

Rhajat finally meets Ophelia’s gaze, looking mildly offended. “What? Well, what is it, then?”

“The darkness, the gunk in your aura… this explains it!” Ophelia cries, balling her hand into a fist and tapping it into the palm of her other hand. “Gods, how did I not realize sooner…”

Rhajat’s brows furrow in confusion. “Ophelia, cut the theatrics. What is it?”

Ophelia pauses before frowning, spreading her arms wide.

“Hug me.”

The dark mage sputters, a rather comical expression on her face. “Wh-what?! Why would I do that?!”

“Rhajat, come here and give me a hug.”   
“You’re. You’re joking, right?”

Ophelia’s frown deepens, her lips pursing. “I am quite serious, Rhajat. I have determined the cause of your suffering, and I believe this will cure your ailment.”

“You…” Rhajat lets out an aggravated sigh, covering her face with her hand. “You’re impossible, you know that?”

“Just shut up and hug me already.”

Rhajat groans before taking a step forward. “Ugh, fine. I will…  _ humor _ your odd request.” She pauses before awkwardly, uncertainly reaching an arm forward.

Ophelia rolls her eyes, taking that as her cue to move things along. She moves quickly, wrapping her arms around the taller, dark-haired mage and pulling her in close.

Rhajat bristles, her back stiffening at the sudden contact. “What-”

“Shhh. Just relax.”

Rhajat frowns, puffing her cheeks out indignantly. After a few seconds, however, the dark mage’s shoulders slump, an uncertain look on her face.

“Why are you doing this?”

Ophelia looks up, firmly meeting Rhajat’s gaze. “Rhajat, that was no curse that was making you feel so bad. It was loneliness.”

Rhajat scoffs. “What? No. I don’t get lonely. I’m perfectly fine on my own.”

Ophelia ignores her, squeezing a little tighter. “I apologize for not recognizing the signs sooner. From now on, I promise you, Rhajat; I, Ophelia of the Dusk, will stave off your sorrows… not just as a talented mage, cleansing your aura; I promise to be your friend, too- cleansing you of your loneliness.”

Rhajat huffs. “I have no idea what you’re going on about. You’re ridiculous.”

She hesitates, her fingers fidgeting for a moment. Then she tentatively raises her arms, wrapping them around Ophelia’s back, a motion unfamiliar to her.

 

_ What an odd creature she is, always prattling on about saving me and cleansing me. _

 

Rhajat pauses again before eyeing the ground and awkwardly patting Ophelia’s shoulder, slightly leaning into the smaller mage’s touch like she’d witnessed others around the camp doing when they hugged each other. She thinks she’s doing it right, even if it gives her a weird feeling.

 

_...It doesn’t feel bad, though.  _

_ In fact… it almost feels… better? _

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment!   
> Want to check out more of my stuff, scream into the void with me, or leave a request on what I should write next? Feel free to follow me over on Tumblr at my writing blog, @smolgoodragon!


End file.
